


I’m Sorry I Wasn’t There

by fanfie1991



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beating, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Prisoner Hux, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: Hux is captured while on a mission. His captors use him to send the Supreme Leader a message.





	I’m Sorry I Wasn’t There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xsunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsunny/gifts).



> Please Please heed the tags and warnings! Do not read if any triggers!
> 
> A secret Santa gift for my friend and evil twinnie Sunny xD 
> 
> So glad you liked it! 
> 
> Here is the link to her gift for me! It’s awesome! Check it out! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704049?view_adult=true

Hux stumbled, trying not to trip over his feet as he was prodded unnecessarily in the back, urged to move faster. He bit back a growl of protest. It would be pointless anyway, with the gag in his mouth. His legs were weak and his body ached with every step he took. He had done everything they asked. He hadn’t tried to resist. How they expected him to move any faster with the hood covering his face was beyond him. Another painful jab between his shoulder blades forced him forwards yet again. He could hear the hushed voices around him but couldn’t make out what they were saying. His breath caught in his throat as he was seized with a fresh wave of panic. He swallowed it down quickly, making himself keep moving. _They would find him. Ren would find him. He wouldn’t leave him here._

 Suddenly, he was pulled harshly to a stop with a violent tug at the cuffs holding his hands in place. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped. His chafed wrists burned, rust and worn metal digging into the soft skin. He tried to listen to what was going on around him over the sound of his own labored breathing. He heard the clanging of metal, a door. Two sets of hands on his arms now guided him forward. His knees hit something solid before he was turned around and pushed down into a chair. He inhaled sharply, his body tensing as he landed.

The cuffs were removed, quickly replaced by restraints tethering him to the arms of the chair. His feet were secured next. He made no move to resist, waiting for them to remove the hood and gag but instead the hands were gone from him and he heard the footsteps walk a short distance away and stop, only quiet murmurs filling the room.

***

**Five hours earlier. ******

Hux stood his ground, arms behind his head, not the slightest flicker of emotion on his face as he watched them approach. He had felt a brief moment of relief as the shuttle with his officers had disappeared out of sight. The second squadron were a distance away and he hoped he’d bought them enough time to realize what had happened and get away. That relief quickly turned to dread as he was faced with four armed soldiers but a lifetime of training had taught him to conceal it. Without a word, he turned slowly to face away from them so they could see his hands.

“Search for the others,” one ordered. “The more we have, the better.” There was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

Two of them set off whilst the two left behind circled Hux, assessing him for danger or concealed weapons. “Weapons?” the first demanded.

“Two blasters, one in my belt and one in my jacket. There is a blade in my right sleeve,” he answered immediately.

“Anything else?”

“No.”

“That’s very honest of you, General,” he stepped closer, until his face was inches from Hux’s. “Let’s see if you can keep it that way.” he smiled dangerously continuing to circle him.

The second soldier stopped behind him. “Arms down,” he said, roughly pulling the jacket off him. He removed the blaster from it before throwing it in the sand. The second blaster was removed from his belt and the man spun Hux to face him. “Arms out.” Hux complied and the blade was quickly removed. He was patted down until seemingly satisfied, the man took a step back.

The first man came to stand in front of him again. “Now, General. We are going to cuff you. Should we expect any trouble?”

“Have I given you any yet?” he replied flatly as his hands were restrained behind his back. The cuffs were uncomfortably tight. He winced as the magnets snapped together, feeling jagged edges cutting into him. He was familiar with these cuffs. Fighting against them only resulted in cutting your own wrists. He kept his hands still.

The man chuckled. “ No, but as you are well aware, there are certain procedures that must be followed...regardless of who the prisoner might be.”

“Of course—” Hux’s face creased in confusion for a second but he didn’t have long to question the mans words as he saw the flash of a taser. He barely registered what the device was before it was jammed against his stomach. His vision blurred as burning shockwaves darted through his nerves, spreading like fire to every inch of his body. He collapsed, trembling and landed heavily on his stomach. Coughing harshly, he twisted his head to the side, trying to dislodge the sand he’d inhaled.

Writhing on the ground, he hissed through his teeth until the sensation subsided and he could choke in air again. “ But I—,” he tried to speak but he was being hauled roughly off the ground, to stand upright again.

His legs buckled, stabbing aftershocks still humming through him but he fought to stay up. No sooner had he got to his feet, he was doubled over again with a knee in the gut. He dropped to his knees, heaving as he fought for air. It took every ounce of strength he had not to fall face first into the sand again. The two men said something to each other. He didn’t hear what it was but they were laughing and the second one walked out of sight, leaving him alone with the one who appeared to be in charge.

“How rude of me, General. Let me introduce myself. Gavon,” he said. squatting down to Hux’s level. Hux nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground. All three men appeared again a moment later. Hux held his breath, wondering if they had found the others or had they got away.

“Take him to the base?” Gavon asked. He got a nod in reply.

Hux kept his head down, taking short sharp breaths. If they’d found them, they would surely say it. He was beginning to feel lightheaded. The heat mixed with sweat was loosening his hair. It was beginning to fall irritatingly into his face. Two pairs of arms pulled him off the ground and pushed him forward, setting off towards the base.

It felt strangely familiar to him, the landscape. All the studying he’d done on the map before they had come here still ingrained in his memory. He knew the base was close. It was difficult to walk in the deep sand. Neither his uniform nor his boots were designed for the heat or terrain. He had to lift his legs with every step, pulling out and sinking into the sand. He was shoved forward every couple of seconds. No one spoke on the short journey.

Arriving at the base, he was led through a door and down a narrow hallway. He was almost relieved to see the cell as they rounded a corner. He was keeping it together as best he could but he wanted some time to compose himself before he would be interrogated. His stomach twisted anxiously. He walked straight into the cell himself when the door was opened, moving towards the bed to sit.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Gavon asked.

Hux turned slowly, a sinking feeling in his gut as the four of them came into the cell with him.

“Go and see if Drax is ready for our guest,” Gavon ordered one of the others.

Drax must be their commander, Hux assumed.

“You. On your knees,” Gavon said, a smile playing on his lips.

Hux obeyed, lowering himself gently onto his knees. It was difficult trying to maneuver anywhere with the cuffs. He kept accidentally shifting his hands, stinging the cuts already there.

“How long?” Gavon asked, as the soldier stepped back in the room

“Soon. He’s just preparing”

Hux clamped his teeth, forcing himself to breathe normally. His knees were aching from the concrete floor. He shifted his weight from one to the other, keeping his eyes on the men in the room.

Pulling out a chair, Gavon spun it around, sitting in the seat with his arms over the back. “So, to what do we owe the honour of a visit from the First Order?” he asked.

“I want to speak to your commander,” Hux said, with more far authority than he felt.

“Oh?” Gavon smiled. “ Well, he’s really looking forward to meeting you, General, but he’s a little busy right now, I’m afraid. We can go ahead and get started though.”

“That’s not how it works,” Hux replied. “What authority do you have  
to negotiate?”

“He said we could entertain you until he’s ready,” a voice came from behind him, followed by a snigger.

“Negotiate?” Gavon laughed out loud, tossing his head back. “Look, we know there were more of you. Just tell us where they are. It will be worse if you don’t.”

Hux shook his head. He had never betrayed the First Order in his life. He was not about to do it now on account of some backwater savages threatening him. Gavon was simply playing games. He had no authority. His job was to watch him until the important person was ready. Well, Hux was no fool. He wouldn’t play into it.

“Such a good soldier, isn’t he?” Gavon simpered. The others laughed. “How about we loosen him up a bit.” He stood up from the chair, walking towards Hux slowly.

Hux tensed his body, bracing himself for a blow. He recoiled when Jax rubbed a finger down his cheek instead before gripping his hair tightly. Hux’s head jerked back as he was backhanded suddenly. He gasped in shock when a foot landed in the middle of his back, sending him hurtling forward. He barely managed to turn his head to avoid hitting the floor face first. He felt a sharp sting and wetness spread from his eyebrow to his cheek. Trying to catch his breath, he curled his body as best he could, screwing his eyes closed while more kicks were aimed at him. With his hands cuffed, he had no way to block them.

“So docile! Where's your bite?” Gavon said, fisting his hand in Hux’s hair and pulling his head up. He rolled him over forcing him onto his stomach until his chest was against the floor, his whole body laying flat. The others had moved closer, standing around them as if anticipating something while Gavon clamored over him, straddling the back of Hux’s legs and pinning him to the ground.

“What should we do, hmm?” Gavon leaned over, speaking into his ear. His hand slid down Hux’s side, stopping at his hip for a moment before sliding under, between him and the ground. He fiddled with the buckle on Huxs belt. “You don’t want to talk. So how will we pass the time?” he panted.

Hux reacted immediately, trying to push his body along the ground. He attempted to bend his knees and buck his hips up to knock Gavon off balance but he only slid further up making it impossible for Hux to get away. Gavon ripped the belt out smoothly and threw it to the side. Hux continued to thrash, twisting from side to side while Gavon went for the button on his pants.

“Stop! Please don’t—,” his voice cracked.

“That’s more like it!” Gavon laughed menacingly. “Are you going to answer the question?”

Hux panted into the floor, struggling again as Gavon shifted his weight forward, hovering over him while rucking Hux’s pants down. With Gavon leaning over his back, his legs were free for a second. He managed to get one knee up, knocking Gavon forward. He threw his own head back to hit him in the face. It wasn’t going to get him away but it was better than nothing.

The room was silent for a few seconds, Gavon holding his nose and breathing deeply before he muttered, “Cunt. Hold him down,” he growled.

One of the others pushed Hux’s face back on the ground. His breathing was ragged and his eyes burned but he would not let them see weakness. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering as a balled up cloth was shoved in his mouth, followed by tape to keep it in place. A pair of hands on his shoulders kept him in place.

His pants were pulled down his thighs, catching above his knees on the boots. He could feel Gavon shuffling around, hear the sound of a zipper. He turned his head away from the people in the room, staring at the section of wall he could see under the bed. _They will find you. Just keep it together. They will find you._

 “I do apologize, General. We don’t have certain supplies available on hand so we will just have to make do the old way” Gavon clapped him on the back.

Hux’s eyes widened, his heart accelerating rapidly at the sound of Gavon spitting in his hand. Without warning, Gavon immediately positioned himself. He tried to pull away again but the angle in which they were lying had Gavon crushing him onto the floor, his entire weight pressing down on him. He had barely registered the spit slick cock sliding between his cheeks before the air was forced from his lungs with the first violent thrust.

Gavon grunted, hissing at the tightness. He gripped Hux’s hips, fingers digging in painfully while he adjusted his angle, shifting his hips and pressing in another inch. The white hot pain shot up Hux’s spine like an electric shock. Instinctively, he thrashed and lurched forward but the hands still on his shoulders prevented him from moving. His cries were muffled by the gag. His whole body shook, clenching as Gavon pushed in further. He grunted and stopped moving. Hux seized up immediately, taking short sharp breaths through his nose, another wave of pain flooding through him. He felt a different sensation, a stinging working its way quickly to burn. Something was wrong. He could feel wetness beginning to drip between his legs. He didn’t have to see to know it was blood.

Gavon began to move again, this time sliding his entire length in until he was flush against Hux. The pain was agonizing. Sweat and tears streamed down his face. He tried to push himself forward on every thrust to lessen the impact but Gavon kept his hold on his hips. His stomach lurched sickeningly as Gavon leant over his neck, resting his head. “Shh Shh,” he soothed, running a hand gently down his back. He sped up, jerking his hips, moaning softly as he came. Hux grunted at the sting when he felt Gavons cock twitch, shuddering when he pulled out. He curled himself into a trembling ball, his eyes fixed on the wall. He paid no attention when his pants were pulled up, when they spoke to him nor when he was dragged off the floor and the hood put over his face. He walked out of the cell with them obediently.

***

Hux exhaled shakily, curling his fingers to dig into his palms. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there. He wished they would take the hood off. The leather was sticking to his face, the mingling heat and sweat burning the cuts underneath it. His throat was on fire while his mouth was sickeningly dry from the gag. He attempted to swallow, feeling like he might heave as nausea rose threateningly. He breathed as deeply through his nose as he could to stem the sickness.

  _“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Ren. It’s dangerous.”_  
_“I just need you to distract them. By the time they are close to you, we will have the base and you will be gone already. _Nothing will happen.”__  
_“You can’t guarantee that!”_  
_“I would never let anything happen to you,” Kylo said in earnest._  
_Hux shot him a warning look, before leaving the room._

He warned him that it was a bad idea, but when did Ren ever listen to sense. The resistance had been here, hiding out in this backwater planet. Striking some form of alliance with the occupants, they were using it as a base when needed. Hux had agreed with Ren about taking over the base. It was in the middle of nowhere. If they killed the soldiers, they could set a trap. The resistance would be none the wiser until they returned and then it would be too late. Kylo’s tactics however, he did not agree it. It was reckless and putting his men at risk. Strategy was not Ren’s strong point. Kylo brushed it off, putting his plan into action anyway. Hux had no choice but to go along with it.

The Officer currently in the grip of Kylo’s force choke tried desperately to explain. Kylo’s entire body was trembling with rage, his blown pupils staring directly into the terrified man’s eyes as he held him in place.

“He—ordered—” he gurgled, his face contorted. Kylo suddenly let go of him and he collapsed to the ground, scrambling away. Catching his breath, he sat back against the wall. “He—he ordered us to leave, Supreme Leader.”

They had seen the other shuttle leaving, Kylo and his troops even before they received the emergency signal. Furious, he’d ordered them back on board. They had barely been ready to go towards the base. What the hell went wrong? He tried to comm Hux but the signal kept cutting out. He stewed in the back until they had docked in the hangar bay, storming down the ramp to look for Hux. It took him several seconds to realize Hux wasn’t there.

Kylo now paced frantically around the control room as techs tried to pin down the location of the tracker in Hux’s belt. He prayed silently that whoever had him would not look too closely at the object and discover what it was. It was their only hope of finding him without waging a full attack on the planet. If it came to that, Hux would be dead before they could get to him. Kylo gripped the back of a chair to keep himself steady. His body was wracked with fear and guilt. He inhaled deeply, attempting to calm himself. Hux would be okay. Whoever had him would want information so killing him would be useless. And if he knew Hux, negotiating was his strongest skill. He would be okay. He was going to find him.

“S-Supreme Leader?...,” a small voice spoke. “There—there’s a transmission, Sir…”

Kylo wrenched his head up, his stomach twisting as a strangled whine escaped him. The same live feed was now on all the screens in front of them but his eyes focused on the large one at the centre. The very air seemed to be sucked from the room, not a soul daring to breathe as the grainy image cleared. Hux, a leather hood pulled over his head sat tied to a chair. The only indication it was him was the filthy remnants of his uniform, the shirt torn and hanging open in the middle. Unable to move or breathe, Kylo watched in horror at the scene before him.

“Confiscated weapons. Two blasters and a blade.” Hux was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the objects being placed on a solid surface. “Prisoner was cooperative.” The footsteps of his captors echoed, fading as they left the room. He shook his head a little, feeling sweat run down his face, under the hood.

“Ah...general, I bid you welcome,” a raspy voice sounded in the darkness.

Hux jumped at the sudden hand on his shoulder. He turned his covered face in the direction of the voice and it wheezed a laugh. He felt hands on his head, curling under the hood to pull it off. He sighed gratefully at the rush of cool air on his face. Squinting at the bright lights, he struggled to focus on the person in the room with him.

As his eyes adjusted, he took in his surroundings. The room itself was dark but lights shone from the ceiling straight down on the chair he was tied to, a table beside him and a table a few feet in front of him. Something in front of the main table blinked but he couldn’t make it out. He looked at Drax who was standing quietly and watching him.

He was human, but a steel mask covered the top and sides of his head, leaving only his mouth and nose visible. His face was pale and his lips drew back over a row of discolored teeth. “General Hux. What an honour it is. I hope your time with is so far has been pleasant.”

Hux followed with his eyes as Drax examined the objects on the table thoughtfully. An answer obviously wasn’t expected, given the gag still stuffed in his mouth. His heart sped up when his own blade was held up and examined under the light. He fought to keep his expression passive while Drax approached him. He placed the blade against Hux’s temple, slowly sliding it down his cheek before placing it to the side on the other table. Hux let out the breath he was holding. In a swift painful movement, the tape was ripped from his mouth.

He spit out the gag, almost retching at how dry his mouth was. He sucked in lungfuls of air. His jaws hurt from being clamped so tightly. Drax waited for him to settle, seemingly waiting for him to speak first. “Am I the only one?” Hux asked hoarsely.

”The only one? Oh! You mean the officers that were with you. Unfortunately, they got away. Acquiring you was far more important. Admirable, really, offering yourself to let them run, General...or foolish?” he grinned.

Hux offered no reply, waiting for him to continue. He knew the protocol. He had no intention of arguing. He’d survived so far in order to get here and he was not going to let himself down now.

“You can make this as difficult or as easy as you like, General. Answer our questions and we might consider sparing you. It’s entirely up to yourself.”

“I’m willing to discuss a reasonable negotiation with you but I will not under any circumstances betray the Order.” he said weakly.

“I’m not interested in negotiations, General. Only answers.”

Hux bit his lip, swallowing the urge to scream. “I won’t betray them,” he fixed his eyes on the mask.

“Is this how you want it to be. Very well, we will see.”

_“Is this how you want it to be?” _ _Hux gasped at the bite on the soft flesh at the juncture of his collar bone.___  
_“Or...this” Kylo whispered into his neck, soothing the spot with a kiss._  
_This, Hux thought, swallowing the rising lump in his throat._  
_Just get on with it, Ren. Talking isn’t part of this arrangement,” he said, instead._  
_It was a casual arrangement for them both to let off some steam. No kissing, no sex, nothing intimate enough that anyone might get attached_  


__

__

__

__“Are there others we should know about, General? Are they still here?” Drax asked again._ _

 Kylo’s entire body seized as he watched Hux’s head be slammed against the back of the chair, when he didn’t reply. The hollow thud of his skull hitting the metal echoed through the control room. Kylo’s fists clenched tightly. It was all just a game. They knew Hux was the only one, that there were no others. They had no intention of negotiating. This was about sending a message.

 Hux yelped in shock at the impact, his eyelids fluttering. His vision blurred and he heaved unsteady breaths. He pushed himself against the back of the chair as Drax came back into focus, Hux’s blade in his hand again. “Pity, General. You could have saved yourself.”

 Hux’s eyes pooled as the blade was pressed against his collarbone and dragged sideways, too shallow to be fatal but deep enough that blood quickly soaked his shirt, running down his torso in a steady stream. He was going to die here. He wished he would hurry up and get it over with. At least the others had got away. He was almost sure. If they hadn’t been found by now, they had to have. He didn’t want to think of Ren but his mind wouldn’t obey. His chest constricted and he let out a sob.

 Drax began to untie Hux’s hands and slipped the cuffs back on. Untying his legs, he pulled him to stand. Facing the camera, Hux swayed weakly, leaning back against him. The cuffs clicked together behind his back and he was pushed forwards a few steps until he met the table. Dazed, he struggled to keep his eyes open. Being hip level with the table was the only thing that kept him from falling forward. He was aware of Drax putting his hands on him again, pushing him down until he was bent over the table and fumbing at his waist. Hux tried to lift his head to look, letting out a quiet moan when it was roughly pushed back onto the table.

 His shoulders burned, the stretch from where the cuffs held him and the angle he was bent over the table at. A hand pressed between his shoulder blades, increasing the pain. Hux clamped his jaw to stifle the sob. _Not again. He couldn’t do it again. _Finding some fight, he shoved his hips backwards, for all the good it would do, kicking a leg back. Drax gripped the back of his head and pushed it down again. Hux tried to slump, attempting to get his body on the ground but Drax just pressed against him harder, holding him in place.__

“Out…,” Kylo said quietly to the room. “Now! Get out!” he shouted, when nobody moved. Slowly they began to stand, glancing at the screens as they left, unadulterated pity on their faces. It made Kylo angrier. He wanted to lash out, at all of them, until they wiped that look from their faces. Somehow it made it worse. He couldn't stop what was happening but he could at least shield Hux from having his own men watch.

“Not you,” Kylo choked out, addressing the two officers working on the tracker, as they tried to leave “ You find him!” They sat down again, heads ducked and resumed their work.

For the second time, Hux’s pants were wrenched down and he grit his teeth, whining involuntarily as more spit was mixed with blood. It was worse than before. He felt like he was being torn apart. He exhaled a raspy breath, his rationality telling him to relax. It should be easier, this time, he gritted his teeth, but his body refused to cooperate. Drax growled, forcing himself past the resistance until Hux couldn’t hold still. He scrabbled at the table, dragging himself forward. Drax banged Hux’s head roughly onto the table, seemingly annoyed at this inconvenience. Huffing, he pulled out slightly, gathering himself before he drove in fully as hard as he could, making Hux almost black out from the shock.

Hux tried to breathe but it was shallow. He couldn’t seem to get enough air. There were two sharp stabs in his back with every breath he took. He was so weak and limp, he had stopped resisting, giving into the drowsiness. His face was wet, a mixture of blood and tears from the surface of the table. He didn’t realize he was crying hard, his shoulders and chest heaving.

Grabbing the cuffs, Drax began to use them as leverage while he sped up. His wrists were on fire. His throat was too raw to make any more sounds. He let out short guttural moans with every new thrust, biting his lip until he tasted blood.

Finally slowing the brutal pace, Drax pulled out almost fully. Tangling his fingers in Hux’s hair, he wrenched his head up. “Supreme Leader,” he said aloud. “What do you think of your General now?” He slammed back into him with as much force as he could muster. Hux’s limp body froze, his mind racing to make sense of what he’d heard. His skin prickled as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him. He used the little strength he had left to focus on the device pointing at him. _No..no no no._

 _Hux turned his head to the side as Kylo’s lips came dangerously close to his own._ _“Ren,” he warned._  
_Kylo sighed, burying his head back into Hux’s neck, while his hand continued working him. He glanced up, watching Hux’s face tense as he got closer._  
_“What are you so afraid—“_  
_“Just...don’t Ren,” he breathed, keeping his eyes closed. If he was faced with Kylo’s wounded expression one more time, it might break him._  


__

____

__

Kylo was still, terrifyingly still. Unable to stomach what was happening on the screen, the officers stared at the floor, grimacing sympathetically at every sound they could hear. When they looked to Kylo, he wore an expression they had never seen. He watched the screen unblinking, as if nothing else in the universe existed. His hand was curled around his saber. He looked almost serene. Like someone who had made a purposeful decision.

__

____

__

“We found him sir,” the officer said, quietly.

__

____

__

Kylo nodded, leaving the room.

__

____

__

Hux lay on the floor, in the same spot he’d been dropped, behind the table. He didn’t know how long he was there. He could hear movement around him, objects being moved on the table. Drax had left the room and come back. He wished he would kill him now. His face burned, tear streaked with dried sweat and blood. He wanted it to end. They weren’t going to find him. It didn’t matter now anyway. How could he face them? He started crying again.

__

____

__

At the same time, the sound of the door shattering in two hit hit him. He heard the familiar crackle of a lightsaber. He watched blearily from the floor as Kylo calmly crossed the room, his hand outstretched. His hands and face were covered in blood, his robes and boots soaked in it but none of it was his own. Drax was already suspended against the wall. Slowly and carefully, Kylo brought the saber to his throat and ran it shallowly down the length of his torso. When he reached the bottom, he sank it in, inch by inch. Blood pooled in Drax’s mouth and he gurgled before Kylo swung the saber back up, letting the body fall to the floor. He turned and stumbled to where Hux was lying.

__

____

__

“I’m so sorry,” Kylo sank down, gently pulling Hux towards him. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated, burying his face in Hux’s neck, his arms wrapping around him, pulling him tighter. Trembling, Hux shrank away from his touch, turning his head to the wall. “Hux?” Kylo said, helplessly. Pleading. He tried to make him look at him but Hux just curled up tighter.

__

____

__

***

__

____

__

Drenched in sweat, Hux’s body convulsed, thrashing violently. “No, no, no,” he garbled, beginning to hyperventilate, a desperate rhythm to his breathing.

__

____

__

Kylo slid onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him tightly, reaching out and soothing him with the force until he stilled, his breathing returning to normal. It was all he could do to help. Hux refused to see him or speak to him. Kylo buried his face in Hux’s neck, fighting his own tears. He would have to leave like he always did, before he woke up.

__

____

__

“I love you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” he whispered.

__

____

__


End file.
